falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atomic City
Atomic City is an outpost and trading settlement directly west of Idaho Falls. It pays tribute to the Snake Crown, but beyond that is completely independent. Atomic City is renowned for pedaling sin and indulgence, and is also called "The Sodom on the Snake." Layout Atomic City is a small collection of buildings. First, there is the original gas station now a bunkhouse. The area that sheltered the gas pumps now holds up multicolored sheets of fabric, forming a huge tent. The gas pumps themselves have been replaced by a stage. Several other shanties have sprung up around the tent to serve as a diner, bar and trading market. It is surrounded by a solid wall of tires and debris. A tall neon sign proudly proclaims ATOMIC CITY to any passersby. History Origins Atomic City's origins are legendary. The popular myth tells that a one-eyed warrior woman named Violencia stole the harem of King Mordred I of the Snake Crown. After leading them on a great chase, she eventually killed Mordred, enslaved his soldiers, and established a matriarchal utopia in Atomic City. This legend is extremely unlikely, as historical records state that Mordred I died of cancerous growths at age 67. The more likely (but less popular) version of the story states that Violencia was a cunning tribal who was enslaved by Mordred's forces. Her unnamed tribe was renowned for its savagery and blood sacrifice. Condemned to a brothel, she killed her masters and stole two dozen slave girls. Luring them with promises of freedom and sisterhood, she lead them into the wasteland to the tiny ruin of Atomic City. There she reactivated their slave collars and set up a new brothel, where she grew rich off of the merchant caravans that travelled between Boise and Idaho Falls. Atomic City was originally just a gas station and a few trailers. It is now larger and more vigous than it ever was pre-war. New buildings have popped up, paid for by bored traders' coin. Tributary of the Snake Crown Atomic City was located too close to Idaho Falls for the Snake Crown to fail to take notice of its wealth. Eventually, the Snake Crown decided it was an insult that such a business operated so closeby without any obeisance. In a fit of rage, Mordred IV sent out a war-party to bring Atomic City to heel. The war-party, lead by Mordred's nephew, entered Atomic City without resistance and spend a week in debauchery without cost. The commander hammered out a deal that Atomic City would turn over 40% of its profits to the Snake Crown annually in exchange for protection and privileges. Society and Culture Atomic City's permanent residents are entirely female. This is due to the tribal traditions the matriarchs uphold. The economy of Atomic City is entirely hospitality and tourism, and so very few people are actually born here. Most of the population are women who come to Atomic City for a few years to make some quick caps. Atomic City operates on a strict class system. *The Matriarch. While not direct descendants of the founder of Atomic City, the Matriarch always takes the name Violencia. She is the absolute ruler of Atomic City. Her word is law. *Protectors: The Matriarch's muscle. Protectors are usually women who have the greatest favor of the Matriarch, and as such are trusted with weapons and authority. Often the daughters of the Matriarch are ranked among her Protectors. *Freewomen: The Matriarch's paid labor. Their relationship with the matriarch is that of employee to employer. The matriarch takes them on with a specific job in mind, and a contract for a set number of years is signed. Freewomen are compensated for their time with caps or chems. They are Atomic City's waitresses, dancers, and strippers. *Slaves: Women who have fallen into debt with the Matriarch or were sold to the Matriarch. Slaves are used for prostitution and any other task the Matriarch requires. A disturbing number of these slaves started in Atomic City as the Matriarch's employees. Slaves can be terribly mistreated, but the Matriarch prefers to sell them before they are completely worn out. Chem use is completely normalized and even encouraged in Atomic City. Addiction to chems is a problem that a large portion of the population struggles with, and it helps reaffirm their loyalty to the Matriarch. Because hospitality is such an important part of the Atomic City economy, the city's workers are unusually bright and cheery. Category:Idaho Category:Places